


SPF 50

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	SPF 50

William slumps against the bus, tired and hot. He can feel sweat sliding down his spine, and the metal is still burning from the heat of the day, soaking through the thin material of his t-shirt. He's not hiding, but he doesn't want to be found really, wants to just pretend that the rest of the world doesn't exist for a while. He can do it if he tries, tune out the sounds of the other bands, the other buses, the fans, the screams. He can just close his eyes and drift.

He's not sure how long he sits there, but he shivers and opens his eyes at the touch of warm fingers on his skin. He blinks, his vision foggy for a moment and then everything familiar rushes back. Gabe's kneeling in front of him, straddling William's thighs, even though he's not touching him, not sitting on him. The touch comes from his fingers, light and gentle on William's cheeks.

"You're going to look like a tomato tomorrow. They have this awesome new invention called sunscreen." He paints a stripe of the white down the slope of William's nose. "You should look into it."

"We can't all have your natural skin tone, Gabriel." William likes the way Gabe's name rolls off his tongue, likes the way that it sometimes makes Gabe shiver when he says it. "Can't all be the Latin lover."

That definitely makes Gabe shiver and his thumbs graze William's cheekbones as he leans in, ignoring the sunscreen to steal a kiss. "That's why you have me."


End file.
